1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus performing a preparatory operation independently of an image formation request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In existing image forming apparatuses, a preparatory operation accompanied by driving of an image forming unit is performed at the timing of power source activation, recovery from power saving, recovery from jam, door opening/closing, or the like, so that the image forming apparatus enters a state in which an image forming operation can be performed. When this preparatory operation is finished, the image forming apparatus enters a standby state and, upon receipt of an image formation request, starts an image formation preparatory operation in accordance with requested image formation content.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,483 proposes control in which an image forming apparatus, while performing stoppage processing subsequent to completion of an image forming operation, upon receipt of the next image forming operation request, performs an image formation preparatory operation without stopping the operation of an image forming unit, thereby reducing a waiting time before the next image formation is started.
However, as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,483, in the case where an image formation request is input during a preparatory operation for making the image forming apparatus enter a state of being able to perform an image forming operation, when the image formation preparatory operation is performed so as to be continued from the advance preparatory operation similarly to U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,483, the following problem is encountered. For example, there may be a case in which a time required for the image formation preparatory operation in a fixing unit becomes longer than a time required for the image formation preparatory operation in the image forming unit. In this case, the image forming unit continues to be driven until the image formation preparatory operation in the fixing unit is completed, thereby influencing the life time of the image forming unit.